your wall invited me
by revabhipraya
Summary: Len penasaran; foto-foto apa yang ada di dinding kamar gadis itu? #Syukuran300 untuk aia masanina


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Len penasaran; foto-foto apa yang ada di dinding kamar gadis itu?

 **your wall invited me** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk aia masanina dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

* * *

.

.

Len selalu menyukai pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya.

Tidak, pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya sama sekali bukan hutan yang serba hijau, laut yang serba biru, ataupun langit yang warnanya berubah tiap waktu. Pemandangan dari jendela kamar Len hanyalah jendela kamar rumah di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan adalah kamar seorang perempuan. Umurnya mungkin sebaya Len atau lebih tua sedikit. Rambutnya cokelat pendek seleher dan badannya tinggi langsing. Cantik, menurut Len.

Oh, tidak, jangan dulu menilai Len sebagai laki-laki mesum. Apa yang Len lihat dari jendela kamarnya sama sekali bukan pemandangan sang gadis dengan pakaian minim, bukan. Yang Len lihat dari jendela kamarnya adalah tembok sang gadis yang dihiasi foto berbagai tempat. Meski tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi Len dapat melihat bentuk khas Menara Pisa, Menara Eiffel, dan Candi Borobudur di antaranya. Oh, Menara Tokyo juga ada!

Daripada mesum, Len sebenarnya penasaran. Apa sih yang gadis itu pajang di dinding kamarnya? Foto-foto hasil potretnya? Kalau iya, berarti gadis itu sudah sering berkeliling dunia, dong? Foto yang dipajang itu tidak satu-dua lo, mungkin sudah mencapai puluhan atau bahkan ratusan. Hasil berkeliling duniakah? Entah mengapa Len ragu.

Sayangnya, rasa penasaran Len harus tetap pemuda itu timbun sebagai rasa penasaran yang tidak terungkapkan. Len tidak pernah berani menyapa tetangganya itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malu karena menanyakan foto-foto itu sama saja artinya dengan mengekspos bahwa Len sering melihat dinding kamar gadis itu. Salah bicara sedikit, Len bisa dikira mesum. Padahal kan dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

.

Suatu hari, Len sedang asyik memandangi dinding kamar sang gadis ketika si empunya kamar tahu-tahu lewat. Gadis itu tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Len di seberang jendela kamarnya, jadi Len bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tidak dipalingkan Len tatapannya dari kamar seberang. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, gadis itu akan melakukan apa?

Dari jauh, Len dapat melihat gadis itu memegang beberapa lembar foto. Tidak jelas fotonya apa. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu memasang foto-foto yang ia pegang ke dindingnya. Aah, Len paham sekarang. Rupanya gadis itu memasang koleksi foto barunya. Berarti dia baru bepergian lagi dari suatu tempat?

Len terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens―serius, tatapannya super tajam. Sadar ada yang memperhatikannya, spontan Len melonjak. Oke, dia mungkin tidak tertangkap basah saat sedang mengintip hal yang buruk, tetapi tetap saja dia tertangkap basah! Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa gadis itu akan marah? Apa gadis itu akan selalu menutup tirai kamarnya mulai saat itu?

Oh, tidak. Gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Dia malah menempelkan sebuah kertas putih besar di jendelanya. Ada sepenggal tulisan di sana. Sakine Meiko, isi tulisannya.

 _Mungkin namanya?_ Len bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mencari kertas raksasa dan spidol hitam tebal di kamarnya yang berantakan. Baru ditemukannya benda yang dicari setelah lima menit berlalu, dan saat Len kembali ke depan jendela kamarnya...

Gadis itu sudah tidak ada di seberang sana.

Kesal, Len mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang tebal. Kenapa saat ada waktunya, dia malah tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik? Kenapa saat rasa penasarannya bisa disalurkan, Len malah bertindak tidak tepat?

 _Oh ya, aku bisa memajang tulisanku di jendela_ , batin Len setelah beberapa detik merutuki kesalahan sendiri. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menuliskan "Kagamine Len" besar-besar di atas kertas yang sudah ia temukan, lalu ditempel begitu saja di jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu belum terlihat lagi memang, tapi saat nanti ia lewat, ia pasti akan melihat kertas itu.

"Ah, apa sekalian saja aku bilang?" gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil lembaran kertas lain lalu menuliskan "Aku suka melihat foto-fotomu" di atasnya. Ditempelkannya kertas itu di bawah kertas berisi namanya, baru setelah itu Len dapat meninggalkan jendela kamarnya.

.

Esok paginya, Len menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan melihat selembar kertas ditempel di jendela kamar seberang. Sebal sih soalnya pajangan foto-foto gadis itu jadi tidak terlihat, tetapi Len juga senang karena pesannya bersambut.

"Ini ... bukan foto?" Len mengernyitkan dahi sembari membaca tulisan tangan Meiko di seberang sana. Bukan foto, kata gadis itu. Sederet pajangan indah warna-warni dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang suka Len lihat setiap saat itu bukan foto katanya.

"Lalu apa?" gumam Len dengan dahi semakin dikernyitkan. Berusaha dicarinya jawaban di dalam otak. Apalagi selain foto yang dapat dipajang di dinding seperti itu? Poster majalah?

Sadar bahwa gumaman tidak ada artinya tanpa benar-benar ditanyakan, Len segera mengambil kertas besar yang sengaja ia letakkan dekat dengan jendela. Dituliskannya besar-besar, "Lalu yang kaupajang itu apa?"

Kemudian Len meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Len kembali ke kamarnya pada siang hari. Dilihatnya jendela kamar sang gadis, tapi belum ada pesan baru di sana. Pesan yang lama sudah tidak ditempel, tapi yang baru juga belum ada. Mungkin ... gadis itu belum sempat menulis? Habis kertas, mungkin? Atau habis tinta?

Meski heran, Len memutuskan untuk acuh. Sebenarnya tidak ada kewajiban juga bagi sang gadis untuk menjawab pesannya, sih. Kalau Len jadi Meiko, mungkin Len juga akan merasa ngeri mengetahui ada seseorang yang suka mengintip jendela kamar orang dan tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Otak positif Len berpikir, mungkin Meiko hanya berusaha menjaga diri.

Mungkin.

.

Keesokan harinya, Len menerima kiriman pos berupa selembar kertas seukuran kartu ucapan, tetapi bukan kartu ucapan. Dua sisi kertas itu terisi dengan dua hal yang berbeda. Ada foto di sisi pertama dan sederet tulisan di sisi kedua. Di sisi satunya, Len mengenali lukisan itu sebagai _shinkansen_ ―kereta super cepat Jepang. Di sisi lainnya, Len mendapati alamatnya ditulis dengan lengkap di sebelah kanan bawah, sebuah prangko di atasnya, dan sederet kalimat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

 _Hai, Kagamine._  
 _Yang kaulihat dari jendela kamarmu itu bukan foto, tapi kartu pos. Beberapa kartu pos memang menampilkan foto, tapi pada hakikatnya dia bukan foto. Dan seperti yang kaupegang inilah rupa kartu pos. Suka, tidak? ―Sakine Meiko_

Len tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan itu. Rupanya alasan gadis itu tidak membalas pesannya di jendela adalah selembar benda ini. Apa tadi namanya ... kartu pos?

Cepat-cepat Len berlari ke kamarnya. Diliriknya jendela kamar sebelah dan ditemukannya Meiko sedang berada tepat di depan jendela pula. Len melambaikan tangan, Meiko membalasnya. Len segera mengambil kertas besar di sampingnya lalu menulis, "Aku sudah menerima kartu posmu!"

Meiko mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Gadis itu lalu membalas pesan Len dengan kertas lain yang berisi tulisan, "Suka?"

"Tentu saja!" adalah tulisan balasan Len kepada Meiko. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Pemuda itu buru-buru menambahkan tulisan lain pada kertas yang ia tunjukkan. Isinya, "Kau tahu alamatku dari mana?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Meiko membalas, "Alamat kita kan hanya beda di nomor rumah."

Len terkekeh malu. Benar juga, ya.

Setelah itu, konversasi kertas mereka berakhir begitu saja. Meiko meninggalkan jendelanya lebih dulu, mungkin ada urusan yang Len tidak ketahui―kenapa pula ia mesti tahu? Beberapa saat setelahnya, barulah Len beranjak dari sisi jendela dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

.

Momen penerimaan kartu pos pertama Len jadi momen terakhir interaksinya dengan Meiko. Sejak saat itu, Len tidak pernah melihat sang gadis hadir di jendela kamarnya. Mungkin gadis itu ada saat Len tidak ada, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah bersinggungan jalan.

Tahu-tahu sebuah ide muncul di benak Len. Pemuda itu segera pergi ke kantor pos terdekat, membeli selembar kartu pos beserta prangko, lalu mengisi alamat Meiko di sisi kanan. Tidak lupa, ia tinggalkan pula beberapa baris pesan pendek.

 _Halo, Sakine._  
 _Kurasa aku harus membalas kartu posmu, jadi aku melakukannya. Kira-kira kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? ―Kagamine Len_

Selembar sketsa rumah tradisional Jepang dengan tulisan Len di belakangnya itu masuk ke dalam kotak pos.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, tetapi Meiko tetap tidak muncul di jendela kamarnya. Padahal, Len sudah berharap gadis itu akan muncul setelah menerima kartu pos darinya. Apa kartu pos Len belum sampai? Masa sih sampai seminggu? Bukannya kartu pos dari Meiko sampai kepada Len dalam waktu kurang dari empat hari, ya?

Len sudah pasrah sampai tahu-tahu dia mendengar suara pak pos dari pintu depan rumahnya. Cepat-cepat Len melesat ke pintu rumah dan menerima selembar kartu pos bergambar panda yang ... oh, ditujukan untuknya!

 _Hai lagi, Kagamine._  
 _Kautahu, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah keberatan menerima tamu. ―Sakine Meiko_

Mata Len spontan membelalak. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini ternyata Meiko ... menunggunya datang?

Len segera melesat keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berbelok dan memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Sakine setelah melewati pagarnya yang tidak dikunci. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, Len menarik napas pelan dan menekan bel di samping pintu.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu dibuka oleh sesosok gadis berambut cokelat. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Len dan mengatakan, "Hai, Kagamine."

Len membalas, "Halo, Sakine."

 _Mungkin kita bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar tetangga yang mengobrol lewat jendela?_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

AKHIRNYA _REQUEST_ AIA KELAR YEAAAAY!

Sekilas informasi dulu nih, aku udah buat dua naskah Len/Meiko buat Aia yang udah setengah jadi, tapi nggak sreg jadi nggak kunjung kulanjutin ... pas bikin yang ini, eh lancar jaya!

Semoga suka ya sama fanfikku! Aku pakai hobi kartu posku sebagai fokus cerita, sekaligus dinding kartu posku yang kupasang di dekat jendela sebagai inspirasi. Sayang tetanggaku bukan Len, ehehe. /NAK

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
